


Love of the past, Hate of the past

by Anime_Supernatural_Fangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad eren, Doctor!Erwin, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past spy erwin, Polyamory, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Returning to past love, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy OC, Triggers, Wrestling, current spy/doctor hange thing, i dont know what to put, it gets happy soon, kind Erwin, lawyer!Levi, levi and Erwin spys again, non-binary Hange, past spy levi, this all sounds sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Supernatural_Fangirl/pseuds/Anime_Supernatural_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruises ans cuts coverd his body but not just his but her's his baby girl. Eren hasn't seen his ex-boyfriends for years and so much has happen including Eren adopting his daughter Genisis. but so much more the dark past he keep after there were gone is something he doesn't want them to know but slowly as love is formed again secreat will come out and including why Eren and left and why he contact them after years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this in my first Levi/erwin/eren so bear with me it gets better i promise this for now is sad but the next chapter will be happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Levi/Erwin/Eren so bear with me.  
> Update - I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes they get better as the story goes on by chapter 3 there should me any so thanks and pleas read

Genisisi sat quietly in her room accepting her finale peace. Looking at her arms marked with scares from scratches and blooming bruises. Marks from he dads last attacker.Losing her parents at 9 she never thought her life would be a protector to her adopted dad, to broken and miserable to care for himself. He was an amazing dad just when a new "boyfriend" came around it was complete trouble. They all start out the same nice polite takes care of Eren and her buy them things,but soon Eren wasn't giving enough with his hugs and kisses they need more and are willing to fight and abuse for what they want. They never got it as far as Genisisi knew. Eren could fight them back now problem if he wanted to.He always let himself to be built up by the men then broken down when he didn't give enough. That's when Genisisi stepped in not allowing the only foster parent that never gave up on her to be hurt. Most of the time the men would would tired of her fighting them realizing it wasn't worth the trouble and leave. They would leave Eren broken and battered trying to be whole when his pride was all but gone and the heart only carrying the love of his daughter. Genisisi wore the marks like battle scared a challenge to any willing opponet.

Her stomach soon growled and she went to see if Eren was up to making dinner.Peaking her into the room she could see Eren in the bathroom. he was applying foundation trying to cover up the black eye on his face. The last attacker wasnt able to accomplish to much damage before her dad knocked him out and called the police. Genisis was proud of Eren the only problem was they were now question the safety of the house for her. her original social worker understood what would happen to everyone if genisisi was taken out of the house. She also understood the depth of her and Eren's bond.

"Dad two quetsions whats with the cover up? and whats for dinner?"Startled by the girls presence he turned to face her after picking up the bottke of foundation he had dropped.

"Oh this just a little block for our guest we dont want any ore questions,last time i took a half an hour to explain and that was just the neighbor hood hobo.Also to answer your second question we're going to Out back"

Giggling about her Dad's responce to the neighbor hood hobo Genisisi yelled "yes out back my favorite". and running out the room to one of her many.

"Dress nice" Genisisi heard Eren call out.

She quickly picked out a black blouse and a pair of black leggings .She had just finished changing when she heard the door bell ring. Those where probably the guest Eren had talked about. It was probaly Uncle Armin or Auntie Mikasa. racing down the stairs she quickly opened the door to find two men . Color drained form her face. She quickly recovered and faced the men. one was quite shorter than the other or even her. He seemed more intimidating thought. The other was tall with calm blue eyes.They shorter of the two men had stormy gray eyes, he wore a undercut. Both of the men seemed surprised that a teen girl had answered the door.She attributed it to the expecting Eren probably buddies of the guy from a day ago. The tall blonde blue eyed man spoke first.

"sorry we must have the wrong house, we where looking for an Eren Yeager do you know him by chance.""

With no emotion at all she responded with a simple no and attempted to close the door. at that moment Eren called to her as he ascended the stairs asking who was at the door. In one quick movement she slammed the door and locked it meet Eren at the last step of the stairs.

"what? Nobody is at the door Dad"

With his best your bullshitting me look he went to the door in only basket ball shorts all bruises exposed and went and opened then door.Coming face to face with the men his daughter had only but moments ago. Erenes golden sun kissed skin turned ghost white. Seeing her fathers reaction Genisisi once again approached and attempted to close the door.

"Hey Eren,hey kid" Those two greetings stopped Genisis in her tracks.

"Dad you know them,dear god here we go again"All the attention was turned to Genisisi "what ever I'm done" Running up the stairs they all heard the echo of her door being slammed shut.

"Dad" Erwin questioned

"Long story, here come inside make yourselves at home im gotta check on Genisisi"

Running up the stairs Eren went to the middle room also known as the library which truly was just a, int green room with a bed and window and books stacked around it in small piles. Knocking on the door Eren received no response. Genisisi was most likely sitting on the windows ledge.Sighing realizing she needed her time Eren went to the master bed room to finish getting ready. putting on black skinny jeans he put on a black button down sleeves rolled up and first two buttons open. looking up into the mirror one last time he looked into his swollen eye still capable of seeing out of it, he tole himself fit looked like allergies. Fixing his hair one last time he decended the stairs to the past he missed but refuesed to return to.

Eren slowly worked his way down the stairs hoping to find an explanation for the marks covering his body before he reached the two men. He couldnt thought,he knew there was no point in lying they could see right through him. When Eren reached the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by a disgusted Levi strarring at turtles swimming in a tank and Erwin sitting on the couch.

"Disgusting animals,do you know how many diseases they carry"

Eren smirked knowing that levi would hate them.

"That one is Bonnie and the other is Clyde" The green eyed teen pointed out which was which. as was silent for a moment and peacful,thats the way Eren hoped it would stay but Erwin had to break the silence.

"so Eren your a dad now' The green eyed teen looked from the turtles to Erwin back to the turtles.

"Umm yeah i started the procces of adopting her two years ago and she had been living with me for 4"All he got in responce was a ttch form Levi and a hmm form Erwin. ERen was quick to turn the attention away from him

"so umm how have you guys been" Nothing but silence ws heard form Levi so Eren turned to Erwin for more of a answer.

"Well we've been okay, the apartment has been really empty with out your voice and laughing, And loud moan Levi added.

Blushing Eren just nodded.

"what about your kid,had your hands full with your daughter"

"Yeah i guess you could say that shes actually a really goo kid."

"its your damed boyfriends that you always try to get to be a joint parent that always end up the same"

All heads turned to the brown haired blue eye girl eyed 14yr old.

"Well hello again Genisisi, I'm Erwin"." Ingnoring the greeting the teen continued.

"Thats who they are arent they we just got rid of one now you bring two they only thing this can cause is more pain"

"Genisisi baby girl let me explain"

"No dad i cant keep doing this" Eren pulled him into a loving hug.

"GIve us a second" Eren held her like a kid and carried her to her sleeping room.He sat down and expalined to her who they where.

Genisisi they are daddy's old boyfriends th-

Eren was quickly cut off

"exactly they are another set of boyfriend just what we need"

I" i know im asking a lot but please just give them a chance they wont even live her just visit. With a huff of air she agreed. they made there way back down the stairs. Genisisi WEnt start into the kitchen to where her drawing pad lay and went to works.

"sorry about that she is just a little worried".

Once again silence filled the room. Levi's attention was soon directed to the teen girl.

"How old is the brat ?'

"Levi don't be rude,why don't you ask her yourself"'

"No its fine Erwin she's Zoned out drawing ist her happy place, Shes 14 going on 15"

There was silence once more. Eren hated it , had there realtonship really been taht damaged , damaged so much that they havent seen each other in years and they had nothing to say to each other. Eren remeberd the moment it had all changed.

Tears stained the paper being wrote on black ink smudged on the paper. Everthinh was ready but was he.

"Kid, kid , Eren"

"Huu Eren looked around seeing a worried levi and erwin ad a still zoned out Genisisi. He felt a roughed calosedhand wipe tears away,tears he didnt even know were there.

He looked to Levi and his grey eyes. Levi wasn't one for huggy lovey stuff,but hugging and kissing Eren and Erwin was something he loved to do. He had been deprived of one of his loves for the past 5yrs. Eren was coverd in brusises and Levi could see the black eye even with the make-up Eren had put on it. He was no longer that up beat fun spirted kid. he was quite and sad and seemd to feel alone. Levi at that moment vowed to make Eren right again.  
Looking into Eren's ocean green eyey and sky blue one. His two diffrent colored eyeys always made him an attention grabber it was the whole reason Levi and Erwin noticed him.Levi had leaned into Eren's face and kissed both of his eyes, his lamb attempt to stop the tears as he would describe it.  
"Dad" the sweet moment between the two was interupted. Wiping his eyes no last time eRengot up and wentnto Genisisi.  
"yeah angel,what do you need?" Silently the teen whisperd into her fathers ear. This is what Eren was afraid of,Genisis going silent gain like when she first came to Eren. he had to figure a wya out quickly to fix this matter before it got any worse. He stood up and quickly turned around pulled Gensisi on his baqck and ran around the house. This caused the girl to laugh and giggle like a five-year old. He ranaround the house a few times then stopped at the door put the girl down and rushed her like a drill sargent, telling he rto put shoes on and go go go. rushing he rto put the shoes on and jump in the car and out she went. He turned aorund to find a confused Levi and Erwin. What,she looked sad. With a signiture smiale Eren ran out the door and yelled fpr Erwin and Levi to follow. They shared a with galnce at each other and and headed to Erens' car.  
They dinner had gone all well and they had a small excursion after worried. Thats how they ended with the car full of silence ad Erwin drove Eren's SUV back to his house. Eren and Genisisi where asleep in the back of the car shoes off curled up around each other while Eren still had traces of frosting left in his hair. At dinner Genisisi had warmed upt o them and talked with them a slight bit .One thing they learned for sure was that she liked cupcakes. tHey had finished dinner they had decided to drive around downcaue it was still pretty early. thats when Genisisi say cupcake city. It was basically a giant cupcake show to which had agreed quickly to going to he was just as excited as his daughter. THey bout 2 dozen cupcakes like they where donuts and started eating they right away. Levi had taken them away so that the two wouldnt get stomach aches. They both sat in the back mseat pouting over the cupcakes being taken away form them.  
'Really you two are pouting over junk food, you've got to be kidding me"  
"HOw about you two can both ahve half of one that you both like and then well split it"  
"okay Erwin"  
They drove for 20 more minutes before ERen relized they wherent heading back home"  
"Hey guys, where are we going"  
"somewhere very special"  
Eren didnt question either of them furthur maybe it wanst good Eten had always had blind trust for the men but he didnt mind. They drove for 30 more minutes,during which Eren thought he went over his life of when he was with Levi and Erwin and after.  
"kId where here"  
Eren came back form his thought after excitingthe car he was memerizing by the sight before him. There were at the highest point close to them amd could see everything. A perfect view of there town and toens around it andthe air and sky was so clean. But before Erencould say a thing he got a blue rasberry lemonade cupcake to the face. Thats how they spent there day runining nice clothes running around eatting and throwing cupcakes.  
"Erwin when we get there I'll carry Eren to bed and you the kid"  
Erwin looked over to Levi and spoke. "lookes like they hada good time"  
They soon pulled into Eren's drive way. Erwin was about to get Genisisi out of the car but she woke up and rufuessd to be carried. At that moment levi picked upm Eren he dropped on of his legs causing Eren to wake up and freak out. Jumping on to the feet Eren closed his legs raedy to fight off an intruder of his privacy. Looking around thought he only sees a fight ready genisisi and concernd Erwin. Furrowing his brows Eren asked "Where's Levi?"  
Before anyone coulkd answer Eren got a hand grabbing his. startled Eren recoiled his hand and turned around. Apon turning a round he sawan irritated looking levu. eren took levi's hand giving a slihjt squeeze. They all walked into the house after that Genissi going straight to bed. Eren yelled a good night. He lingure don the stairs a few secounds after Genisisi door shut. He enterd the living room to see both his past loves lookking at him worroed and wainting for a explination. This was going to be a hard night Eren thought.


	2. The amazing Beer party

  
Genisisi woke up the next morning to a warm lump beside her. It was to large to be her dog Dakota,When she peeled back the blanket it reveled to be her dad Eren. Smiling while she rolled her eyes she jumped out of bed feet connecting with the old stained carpet.The carpet wasn't that old but she wasn't a very clean girl. She grabbed her ripped, crusted, stained sweater that she loved and threw it on over her tank top. Her thumbs pushed through the holes in each of the sleeves. The sweater had always been a comfort to her a protection. The older and more thrashed the sweater had gotten the more protective and trusted it was. Walking around the bed she headed for the stairs while the floor creaked. Running down the stairs she wedged herself between the walls using her had no push against the wall and the other to hold on to the railing. Hoping down from the last stair the teen was not shocked, but surprised to see the two men from last night sitting on the couch. The tv was turned to low on what appeared to be the news. The shorter man who's name was Levi if she rememberd correctly had his had laying on the tall ones shoulder or a little bit bellow because he want quite tall enough to reach his shoulder. the sat quietly a warm blue blanket lay across there laps. They had seemed no notice her the minute she reached the last stair. Erwin was the first to speak.

"Good morning Genisisi" he greeted warmly with a smile.

She just simple nodded at him and continued her venture into the kitchen hoping to find some coffee already made. To her surprise there was coffee made a full pot. Contemplating whether it was a good idea to drink some cause she would be hyper for the next hour or so and Eren hadn't woken up yet and couldn't take her to the mall or out to burn off the energy like they usually do. She finale came to the choice of waking her dad up and just sharing the coffee with him and it avoided pointless small talk she would be force to engage in with the two men. If she was rude and didn't saying anything and Eren founded out she wouldn't get in trouble just scolded for being rude. She really didn't wanna deal with that, so she made the cup and ran up the stair and went into the room placing the cup on here dresser she decided the best way to wake her dad up was to pounce on him. That's exactly what she did jumping from on side of the bed she landed on Eren sprawled out. Jumping from the sudden impact Eren practically threw her off him and she landed on the ground with a loud thump that alerted Levi and Erwin of the commotion taking place right above them. There instinct kicked and the thought of Eren being hurt they ran up the stairs and into the farthest room to find a frazzled Eren getting out of bed and a teary eyed Genisisi holding her head.

"What the crap happened" Levi asked looking at the sceen unfolding before him. Eren was kneeling in front of Genisisi and Erwin was squatting behind trying to get a look at where she was holding her head. Gentle Erwin tried to remove Genisisi hand form her heads to get a better look but she swatted his hand away from her head. Wiping her eyes she attempted to stand up but stumbled slightly.

"Babygirl why don't you let Erwin look at your head" Eren tried to sooth her and remove her hand from her head. Genisisi bluntly refused but gave in once a wave of pain pinged throught her head. Erwin ran his hand over the quickly forming bump and gentle pressed around the tender area surronding the bump. Whimpering quitely when Erwin pressed around the bump. Genisisi started to get teary eyed gain hating it complete. She hated the thought that she had been put under the mercy of her dad's boyfriends. Under the mercy of anyone she hated complete. Erwin removed his hand and looked at her sympathertically.   
"Well she doesnt have a concussion thought she hit her head pretty hard. What where you guys doing"  
Eren quitley looked down at Genisis, he flet horrible for causing the harm doen to her.  
"I well, what happened was,she jumped on me i think and i threw her off me. " Eren's said voice full of sarrow. He would probably would have taken her to the hospital if Erwin hadnt been around. he was greatful he didnt need to because he was in the middle of the adoption process and another incident could halt the process or worse they coukld take her away from him.  
"Well Eren shes going to be fine a little bumped and bruised but fine"  
Smiling Eren thanked the oldest male and knelt down infront of genisis and offerted her donuts for breakfast,which Levi quickly said no to. He said that they had consumed enought a large enought amount of sugar the day before. Genisisi just glared at Levi for halting her donut trip.   
"Stop your bat from glarring kid, Ill make something else for breakfast"  
Eren gave Genisisi what she knew was a pleading gaze. She regonzied it she had gotten it a few times had sceenit with thye other boyfriends. She had delt with enough boyfriends she thought even if there was something difrrent about these ones. Yes she would try to get along but that doenst mean she was gonna get upset with them. Getting up she left the room stumbling a bit but walking out with pride. They all just watched in silence as she walked down the hall to teh stairs. The silence was broken with the barking laughter of Levi and a chuckling Erwin. Eren sat on the floor in confused.  
"whats so funny "  
"You really dont know kid,that brats got more pride than you do." Erwin and Levi continued laughing and was soon joined by the bubble giggling of Eren.  
On the mid-stair Genesisi sat head peaking just above the bottom part of the stairs listening to the calming sound of her fathers laughter. She thought about the diffrence she'd already seen in this boyfriends but she would still be caustious. But there was nothimg wrong with letting him be happy for a little while  
They sat contently at the table haven devored the deliscouse breakfast levi had made. It consisite of fresh fruit, bacon breakfast bowls, and toast. Genisisi was content to just sleep but Eren wasnt going to allow that.   
"come on baby get up no sleeping"  
"Mmmhh let me sleep it sounds nice"  
"no get up"   
"But daddd"  
Erwin and levi just watch the exchange between the father and daughter happy to just watch.  
"Hey Levi"  
"hhmm"  
"You know we have to go today right"  
"what? oh crap its today isnt it"  
"yep,we gotta get going"   
" Okay"  
Before they could continue there converstaion a loud yay was heard and Genisis ran up the stairs. Eren calmly sat down at the table letting out a content sigh.  
"what was that bout kid"  
"ohh my friend Connie , you might remeber him invited us over for a beer party"  
"Beer party?  
"yeah well that what we call it, they buy regular beer, snacks and a bunch of video games and we all play, they always buy bottled root beer for genisisi"  
"hhmm"   
"well kid we actullay have to get going but well come by tomorrow okay" Eren just nodded head in responce. He wanted to aks them where they were going and why they couldnt stay but he knew that still wasnt his place it hadnt been since he walkd out the door of there apartment years ago. They cleared off the table and hugged Eren goodbye makeing him promise to say by to goodbye to Genisisi for them when she came back down. Genisis did eventullay make it back down the stairs a few hourse later. Showerd hair straightened and dressed in tank top jean vest and a beanie.   
"wow someone looks nice"  
"yeah im hopping auntie krista will like this cause shes always trying to do my hair and change my outfit" which was true Krista was almost like a mother figure to Genisisi she was one of eren's closest friends and was more of a gentle hearded person when it came to genisis escpecially. She had been the one to help genisis with all the girl stuff. Eren wasnt surpised when it turned out krista was more of a mother to her than mikasa. Mikasa was nice but krista had a warmer touch to her. The one Genisisi was always trying to please was Ymir who everone was surpised had taken a imidiate intrest in Genisis. She was the reason why Genisisi allowed Krista to dress her and design her hair. Genisisi looked for ymirs approving nod.   
"well angel lets go" the drive Connie and Sasha's house was about 30 minutes. The begging of the ride was filled with the muisc from genisisi i pod. The silence wasn't aloud to last long before Eren asked her to turn the music down.  
"so what do you think of levi and Erwin"  
"Tcchh really thats what you interupted my muisc for"  
"Come on genisisi im serious"  
"what do you want me to say about someone i never wanted in my life"  
The converstaion went silent after that and for the rest of the ride there. Once they pulled into the complex Genisis gatherd her electronics and raced to connie and Sashas' apartment door. Eren had to run to catch up with her just in time for Armin to open the door. Smiling Armin engulfed Genisis in a hug, shed long grown taller then him. As Armin hugged Genisisi he looked at Eren staring at his new set of bruises. They all knew by now what was happening but choose to keep quite about it except for Mikasa who had a new threat every time she saw even the slightest mark on Eren. everyone else thought decided it wasnt there place to speak as long as Genisis wasnt hurt. Eren was an adult and would make his own choice but Genisisi was still a child and didnt have a choice in what her surrondings where. Nobody would ever try to get Genisisi taken from Eren maybe on there part it was selfish but nobody could bare to part with the smart sassy teenager they had all grown to love over the years.. Genisisi enterd the apartment going to greet everyone witha hug and a smile but once eren ebeterd the apartment armin pulled him aside.  
"Eren are you okay?" making a questioning face he replied  
"yeah why wouldnt i be?"  
" I dont know maybe becuase the black eye the last jackass left on you" Eren stood in shock for a moment not sure if more from that armin had cusse dor that he had forgotten to put cover up to try and concle the bruised eye.  
"yeah umm im fine called the cops got ride of him,thought now there questionong if my home is a "safe enviorment" for Genisisi." Armin looked back at Genisis who was already downing her first root beer and laughing at some joke Jean had made that had Marco blushing.   
"You think they take her away" the blond questioned not taking his eyes of the girl that had called him uncle since the first time they meet.  
"Not if i can help,she belongs her with us where i know she is safe"  
"Eren, b-"  
"Armin please i dont wanna think about this right now all i wanna do is play crappy video games and get drunk on cheap beer" The blonded just nodded looking at the ground letting Eren finale enter the living room to greet everyone.   
The afternoon continued on with stories of there highschool yearsand all the crazy shit they had done including leaving a condom made to look used in the most hated teachers class room floor.   
"Remeber shadish's face when he stepped in it prices less" connie laughed. Eren reminisced about the time he had with all the pranks they pulled in high school and all the fights he had almost gotten in with Jean.   
"hey horse face"  
"what yeager" Jean asked a bit of edged in his voive form bei g called his hated nice name.  
"Remeber the girl we almost fought over what was her name "  
"Hannah"   
"haha yeah her, wow we where gonna kill each other over who was gonna ask her to the homecoming dance"  
"and low and behold where both gay' Jean finsihed pulling Marco closer with the arm he had hanging around his neck. Afternoon turned to night and almost all the adult where drunk yelling over who was gonna win Smash Bros. Genisisi sat back at the bottom of the couch allowing Krista to braid her hair, being one of the only sober people in the house at the moment. Krista hadnt edited her out to drasticlly justed removed the beanine and braided her hair in diffent styles.Ymir was nursisng her 5th beer still just buzzed arm on the back of the couch. Jean had just lost to Armin most likely on the account that he was still on his second beer and join had lost count. Jean leaned over and kissed Marco which quickly turned into a make out.   
"aww gross horse face get a room"  
"shut up yeager" He sightly slured. "your just jelouse cause all your boyfriend have been crap and now you dont have anyone"  
The room went complete silent except for Genisis who was chuugling her bottle of root beer.   
"I wouldnt be sure of that right dad the new guys seem nice" Genisisi instintly regreted the words. Not sure why she even said that she quickly stood up to leave the room. The tension in the roomhad caused everone to sober up quickly.  
"Eren" Mikasa said a warning to her voice  
"Ymir take Genisisi in the kitchen and get her a cookie or something" Krista said  
"but mama krista" Genisisi tried using the nickname she had adopted for krista  
" No now,the adults are gonna talk"  
"But, fine but im taking four cookies" she relectauntly let Ymir lead her in to teh kitchen away from hearing range of the converstaion,feeling trumendisly guiltly for starting a problem.  
"New guys!" he heard the echo of MIkasa's voice followed by Kristas  
Sighing he rubbed his fored trying to keep ata bay a quickly forming headach.   
"yes new guys"  
"Eren" before mikasa could finish  
"Let me explain please;It not new guys and ye smore than one guy" He could tell he was losing there paitence and better exolain quick.  
"its Erwin and Levi"  
Armin choose this moment to jump in amd help out his friend  
"wait Erwin and levi like years ago Erwin and Levi" Eren just nodded his head yes.   
The room fell silent once more they all knew what had happeded and how much Eren had missed them. They where the only thing he talked about for moths after and they where probably in his head years after. Before anyone could say anytjing more genisisi ran out of the kitchen and straight into Erens arms. she whisperd apologies into his ear trying to hold back the guilty tears. They sat like the for a few moment in silenece in each others embrace. The rest of the night when on with out a hitch. Genisis ended up paced out on the couch while they all tried to decide if they where sober enought to drive home which most of them wherent. Everyone else stayed at connie and sashas apartment but Eren and Genisisi caught a ride home with Krista and Ymir. Once home Eren placed Genisis in bed and went down stairs to check his phone for any missed calls. He had one text from Levi with an adress to meet them at the next day but they wouldnt make in there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooh a cliff hanger ending. The idea for the beer party came when i was drinking bottled root beer yeah thats it im boring. Im sorry this chapter is sad and full of angst it will get happier probably in the next chapter. Im kinda disappointed that there wasnt more Connie and Sasha but i love the idea of krista being all mama bear with Genisisi i feel like all the characters have come to love her over the years she has lived with Eren. also what is that secreat thing levi and erwin had to go to. Why did eren leave in the firtsd place if he missed them so much? Just gotta keep reading to find out.


	3. Was the past really that recent?

Erwin had just finished casting the arm of a 10 year-old boy when the call came in for him and his trauma team. A 26yr old male uncouncious and a 14 year-old female awake and alert. they where victims of a hit and run car accident. Like with any trauma call they set the the trauma bay read for anything, but what he wasnt ready for was who was to come in. Hehadnt excpect the 26year-old ,male and 14 year-old female to be Genisisi and Eren. When the call came in it hadnt even crossed his mind that it might be them. They were supposed to be safe with Levi at a trampoline park. He was gonna meet up with them in a few hours after his shirft. BUt here they were just how the called had described them. Eren unconcious on a gernie and Genisisi being wheeled of to triage to be accesed because she was awake. Erwin quickly got in to doctor mode. Genisisi was awake and responcive so his first priortiy was to acess Eren and make sure he was stable . Everthing else came second. As it turned out Eren had a monor concussion just enough force to knock him out, but he had 3 broken ribs along with a broken leg and arm. He was hurt but he was alive. After making sure there was nothing else wrong iwth eren, Erwin went immediatly to Genisisi who was in the childn ward of the hospital despite being 14. Probabaly not enouugh space down satirs Erwin thoght. it was a good sign thought if they ahd here that far form the trauma bay. Erwin found her in a pink room coverd in butterflys with a bright pink cast to match.She had two band-ages abover her eyebrow. She didnt seemed to shock to see Erwin when he knocked on the room door to make himself know.  
"Genisisi how you feeling?" she didnt immediatly respond which made Erwin worrie for late signs of a concussion maybe. BUt when he looked closer at her face he saw tears forming at the corner of eyeys,one slipped down her cheek. Erwin walked over and squatted infront of her.  
"Hey,shh shh your dad is going to fine I checked him out he'll be as good as new in a few weeks" Erwin considerd the thought that he was speaking to her to much like a child. He saw her respond well to it thought,because thats what she was a scared child feeling alone. For her to let her walls down enought to let Erwin see her cry ment that she was really worried and putting all her trust in Erwin. ERwinpulled her in to a hug to which she excepted surprisngly. There mommnet was cut short however by a couch ment to grab there atttention and a knock on the door. The both looked to find Armon and mIkasa at the door. Genisiis quickly hoppped of the bed and ran into there embrace. HUggimg the teen mikasa glared at Erwin. Armin just looked questionlying at him his hand rubbing ciccle sinto Genisisi back. He was probably the last person the probably thought or wanted to seeat the moment. This sceen probabaly all too familiar.  
Erwin went to excuxse himself from the room but not befoe Mikasa caught him by the arm demading to know what had happened. He promised to explain all he knew when he got back. Stepping into the empty hallway he walked a few feet away from the room, away form listening ears. Levi picked up on the first ring.  
"He stood us up Erwin, i told you it was to good to be true,he got a kid now he doesnt wanna me be with two old men." Levi continued on for two more minutes complaining about what had they excpected after 5yrs. Erwin knew Levi well enought to know that that his hateful words was just a facade to cover up the pain he felt. Theyd both been surpised when they had got the call form Eren a few nights ago and so late.  
"and what the crap Smith ive texte dyou a million times would it kill you to text back" Checking his phone while Levi finished his rant he saw he had multiple missed text form Levi all containg the general same message, he didnt think Eren was gonna show.  
"Levi, hon thats nice and all but i neede you to come to the hospital"  
"NIce what the crap eyebrows didnt you hear me the brat stood us up"  
"No he didnt Levi"  
"Then where is he"  
"Hes here at the hospital with 3 broken ribs"  
"Ill be right over"  
Walking back into Genisisi room Erwin was greeted by a sweet sight. Armin was signing the girls cast while Mikasa places her favorite red scarf around the girls neck. Knocking once again everyone turned there attention toward him.  
"Just to clear soem quetsions Eren is fine a little hurt but fine. Genisisi as you can tell has only a broken arm and a cut I believe, Im not sure thats the exsentent of all her injuries because i was not the one that treated her but form what ive observed shes fine."  
"Wheres dad ?  
"Room 34b first floor, i can take you to seehim if you want." Armin siad it as alright and that he would gladley take her.   
"Where are the stairs he asked leading Genisisi out of the room.  
'Theres a door down the hall across from the elevator those rae the stairs" with that the duo left.  
"Gen wont use the elevator unless you force her"  
"Ohh" Erwin was hoping the conversation would end after that but knowing Mikasa it wanst going to  
"Why are you here" Mikasa asked cutting right o the chase. Considering answering that he worked there Erwin decided it was best to try and stay on okay terms.  
"Because Eren called us"  
"Hmm" the room wnet silent there where more words to be exchanges but they all saw it best to wait for later when in private Eren could explain his part.

* * *

  
Levi rushed to the hospital form the parking lot of the tramploine park. Him and Erwin thought it would be a fun place for Genisisi and Eren who was a child at heart. Probably form not getting the childhood her deserved. They also thought it was best for them to have one on one time along with them all together. Levi cursed himself for honestly thinking Ere would call them just to fuck with them or with out being positive that this is what he wanted. Levi tried to run over all the things that could have happned to him in the short drive. Maybe he had gotten hurt at home trying to come up with an explination. Only so many things coulld give a person 3 broken ribs.  
"Dammit" Levi cursed hitting the sterring wheel with the palm of his hand. It couldnt be had there past really caught up with them that fats. Did the make thw rong choice letting Eren back into there life or had he know the danger even with a child npow.  
"Genisisi!" Levi remeberd Erwin hadnt mentioned anytging about he ron the phone was she okay was she with Eren, Levi didint need to wonder antmore as he pulled into the hospital. All his quetsions woukd be answerd. The staff imediatly regonixed him as Erwins partner even knowing this they rfused to let him see Eren.  
"Sorry Levi family only" the brunnette explained after Levi demanded to be directed to Eren. LEvi wa sbout to protest again when Erwin came around.   
"Its alright he's cleared" looking still unsure Erwin flashed her a smaile. Gay or not Erwin was still Captian America. She had not protest after that.  
"Tttch" Levi looked behind Erwin to see where the noise had come from. It was none other than Eren's protectives sister mIkasa. Before any words could be spwed Erwin led them to Erens room where he lay slighty concious from the morphine they had give him form the 3 broken ribs. Levi was not only relevied to see Eren alive but also Genisisi who was sporting a bright pink cast. He recived a small acknolodge ment from Armin who's appearnec had changes in the last 5yrs. More specifcalyy his hair cut. It was no longer the childish cut that made him look like a girly coconut but a nice mature cut. He was even slighly attractive, levi thought or ,and maybe he just had a thing for blondes. The new hair cut wad a tuffle of hair in the fron and the rest was shaves not bear just enought to look nice. Erwin broke the tension filled silence.  
"Eren's going to be alright a few broken ribs a broken arm and a leg and slight concussion","We have him on morphine for the pain as you can tell."  
"You call that alright" Mikasa spat  
"hey better than dead kasa" Armin intruped.   
They all sat in silence for what seemd like hours. That was until Genisisi's stomach started to rumble. This had them all laughing including Eren who a moment ago was mumbling about how the birds wanted him to sing.  
"You hungry Gen" the younger blonde asked.  
"There is the hospital cafeteria a little farther down the hall to your left, i can take you if you want"  
"That would be great, thank you Erwin"  
"What about Dad?" the teen asked a quetsion that was becoming all to familair to their ears. Looking at Eren he was tracing an unknown patter throught the air while making a popping noise with his mouth.  
"He's gonna need to rest, theyll bring him food later" Levi responded. They all ate lunch in silence until Armin asked when Gen could be released.  
"She can go whenever, Ill sign he rout but Erens gonna have to stay for a few days for observation.  
"Im wanna stay with dad" Armin and mikasa tried to convince her that Eren needed his rest but she was stubborn, once her mind was made up there was no changing it.  
"I guess mikasa and me could take turns watching her here" but Erwin had a bette plan.  
"leave her here with me " all the attention turned to him. " can watch her while im on shift and when im off ill take her back to Eren's house for a shower and fresh clothes and then you guys can watch her until my next shift. I practically live here any way" Armin seemed a little unsure and mikasa was totaly against it. With a little coaxing from Genisisi and Erwint hey soon agreed but said theyd be at the hospital right after work and the teen had to cheeck in with them every hour. Armin and Mikasa went back to Eren's house to pack gen's first night bag. Levi told Erwin he was leaving to do the same thing. So when Erwin finale made it back to Eren's room to check on him he found Eren and Genisisi curled up in bed together fast asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres a quick update and i really enjoyed this chapter it shows Genisisi opening up a bit and trust Erwin when she was alone. I also love how Erwin and Levi have become instintly father like with her. Im sorry i would type more but my cat is an attention hog.


	4. A venture home

Genisis spent the next week in and out of the hospital. They had taken Eren off the morphine drip and replaced it with a pain pump. That way he could be a little more coherent with Genesis but had the medication if he needed it. Like promise just stayed at the hospital or when finished his shift, then went home for a few hours to shower, change clothes, and anything else she might need to do. Then make Mikasa or Armin would bring her back to the hospital until they had to leave then Gen would have Eren alone for a few house except for the occasional nurse. That Erwin would return for his next shift. The week went on that way with Levi coming every now and then to bring food to eat. To which Erwin usually join them. During the time Genesis was out Eren got to rest or endure physical therapy. Eren thought the out meals they shared would be good for them. A chance for them to get to know each other. Eren was sure Levi and Erwin would be around a lot more now that Eren was hurt. Loaded the day couldn't come fast enough for Aaron to leave the hospital. He hated them they always brought back bad memories. Memories of when Levi or Erwins injuries where to sever to patch up at home. When he couldn't just sew them up and send them on there way with a kiss. So when Erwin told him he would be going home that night it took every thing he had not to grab his walker and leave that second. They were gonna give him a boot to put on his castes leg to walk freely. They gave him a walker because they figured he'd be having visitors an want to move around with out putting to much pressure on his ribs. He had a good amount of visitors; Mikasa and Armin of course, but also Ymir, Krista, and Connie and Sasha who suck him and Genisisi sweets. The one person he had been expecting never came thought. Gen's social worker, after the last incident he was sure she'd show once she learned that the teen got a broken arm. But she never showed Eren hopes it was a good thing.   
The time finale came for Eren to check out after filling out paperwork and reviving the "sign to watch for" paper Erwin wheeled him out of the hospital. Eren was surprised to say the least Levi and Genisis pulled up in a black Porsche. after helping Eren into the car Erwin took the wheel.looking around the car here and was in shock for her going to the backseat with Genesis who seemed right at home in the backseat of the expensive car. Adjusting the rearview mirror Erwin addressed Erens shock.  
"Surprised?"  
"Uh-hu". This was the last thing Eren never thought he'd see Erwin and Levi drive.There were so many reasons the most important thing that would draw them a considerable amount of attention. Attention was something they always tried to avoid. Hey Erwin can I play my music ?" Eren turned quickly surprised by Genisisi for asking Erwin or even speaking for that matter  
"yes Gen you can"the car ride was silent except for Genisisi humming along to her music. Looking out the window Eren thought about the events of the past week and a half. He thought of how hectic it had been. He hoped the coming weeks would be much calmer. Genisis was starting school again and he was gonna need help. Glancing to his side he saw Erwin laughing at a joke Levi made and in the rearview mere Genesis was smiling. They pulled into Erens house driveway or one assisted him and getting out of the car. Together they all walked to the door.what was behind it was the sweetest surprise of it all.  
Opening the door Genisisi made her way into the house first. Once Eren hobbled in he saw a very sweet sight. There was a small banner hanging from the ceiling. "WELCOME HOME". Before he could respond, someone he hadn't scene emerged from the kitchen.  
"Hanji" he said. The last time he'd heard from the doctor was a month after he had left Levi and Erwin. He knew they where probably updating them on how he was. He finale just stopped talking to them, smiling Hanji pulled him in to a gentle embrace. It had turned out Genisisi,Levi, and Erwin had planned this all along to surprise Eren with a welcome home party. Levi and Genisis even baked a cake together home made icing and all; Eren was sure the teen had gotten it all over her self. They all spent the party talking and catching up something they hadn't been able to do. Eren the whole party was wedged between Levi and Captain America. Hanji couldn't stop going on about how cute Genisis was as if she were more of a baby or child rather than a teenager.  
Everything winded down, Hanji left and Erwin and Levi cleaned while the father and daughter duo sat on the couch relaxing happy while eating one last slice of cake Erwin had snuck them. At 12:00 Is when Genisis found it a appropriate time to go to sleep and proceeded to pass out on the couch. Deciding it was best to leave her there Eren headed for the stairs but not before Levi and Erwin decided to carrying him would be a better idea. They had helped Eren change into tank top and sweats. He was a blushing mess once they where done.  
"Really brat, your blushing over us helping u change your shirt and pants and we've scene u naked how many times". This comment had Eren blushing a darker shade of red. Avoiding eye contact Eren looked down. Chuckling Erwin pulled Eren's face up by the chin. He moved his had to Eren's cheek and leaned down and kissed him. Eren automatically returned the kids but with more force and desperation. Erwin was more content to keep the kiss slow and sweet. By the end of it Eren was breathless. He felt a kiss to his neck and a weight on his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed Levi coming up behind him.  
"Take things slow kid, we have time" Eren just nodded his head. After that Eren climbed into bed and waited expecting. Levi and Erwin just looked at him for a second drinking in the moment; they finale had Eren back. It felt surreal since they had come home to an empty house and a written note they had only dreamed of having him  
Back since then. They each took there place on either side of the bed. Eren attempted to lay on his side and curil on Levi but they stopped him . It would be painful to lay on his side for to long. Laying him on his back so he could lay his head on Erwin's arm and Levi curled up to his sidearm draped over him gently. Laying in silence the two past spies had thought their boy had finale fallen asleep so they where both surprised when he spoke.  
"I really, really missed you guys" he said slights nuzzling Erwin's arm, Erwin pulled him closer when he felt the slight tears fall on to his arm. They knew it wasn't time to push the subject. They layer there comforting him till all the days energy and excitement finale left him and went to sleep. The next morning the trio woke up to Genisis knocking on the bedroom door yelling.   
"Dad , dad there someone at the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the quick short update but who could be at the door. Is it one of Erwin and Levi's old spy buddies or maybe Erens friend or maybe Gens social worker? Tell me who u think it is in the comments I love hearing for u guys. I hope to update soon so bye


	5. A shopping trip to remember

Erwin and Levi's eyes snapped open and they jumped out of bed startling Eren. There adrenaline starting to kick in. They where about to pull Genisisi in the room and tell them to hide but Eren stopped them. He hadn't had this happen since before he left them. To keep them safe who ever was gonna show up at the house had to give a warning. That's one argument they always had he wanted to have more freedom but it was for there safety. He put a hand on both there arms shaking his head no. He hobbled on his booted foot and opened the door to his room. "Gen baby who's at the door" I-i don't know I was just down stairs making breakfast when someone started pounding at the door. Eren nodded his head. It was probably one of his friends that heard he was home. He slowly made his was down the stairs Levi and Erwin right behind him cause he had refused to be carried. He could tell they where on edge and Genisisi was a bit shaken he needed to be strong. Once at the bottom of the stairs he went straight for the front door to see who it was. He opened the door with out even looking through the peep hole. When he opened the door it's who he never wanted to see ever again. It was his last boyfriend the one he had knocked out a week and a half ago. The last straw. "He look who it is, my baby boy Eren" he said with a deep husky voice that made Eren feel sick. Behind him was two of his buddies chuckling. "You really hurt my feelings when u hit my like that and infront of our daughter" this had Eren steaming he wasn't anything close to a father for Genisis he would never be more than an abusers. Taking a step in side the guy came chest to chest with Eren and that was all he could do before Levi and Erwin where breaking his arm. He had reached out for Eren that's when Levi pulled him back grabbed and twisted the guys arm and used his other arm to come up and break the guys arm. He was pissed to say the least. His buddies tried to jump in and help him but Erwin stepped in and flipped him and knocked the wind out of him. Being a past spy really helped. He knew 3 forms of karate and 6 languages. Least to say they had the guys running away by the end of it. Once they finished they closed the door and Eren eased himself to the ground sliding his back on the door on his was to the floor. He was panting trying to catch his breath he wasn't sure if it was cause he was so out of shape or panic from what had just occurred. He ribs started send a sharp pain in his side. In attempt to lighten the mood Levi joked about Eren have gotten out of shape after the years of donuts and sweets. This didn't quite work and the air was still tense till they looked into the side room next to the front door and found Genisisi standing with a bat looking like a deer in the head lights, probably from seeing what had just happens. Once she had seen who was at the door she had ran to her room to retrieve a base ball bat from her room to help fight, that was until she saw Erwin and Levi kicking ass. She knew her dad was strong but seeing him fight had her bewildered. "Where the hell did you learn to fight like that" she questioned " That's a long story I'm sure your dad doesn't want us to tell" Levi laughed dryly. That was true Eren wasn't sure he wanted Genisisi to know about the dangers of where there relationship had originated because knowing that could but her in more danger than it was worth. He would also have to explain the trouble of his up bringing and that story was full of memories he had no desire to relive. But with the hell he felt he had put Genisis through what was one more story. Sensing her dads mood change Genisis suggested something he knew he wouldn't mind telling or more like showing her. "Teach me to fight or what ever u did was". Looking up from where he had his eyes fixed on the floor he laughed. "It's called Shoto Kan karate and I'm the worst at it" "what not even Dad you kicked ass" Eren fixed her with a look that meant watch your language. "None the less I'm not that high a belt but I do knew a couple people who would be willing to show you if u ask nicely." Genisis already knew who the "couple of people" where and she had no problem asking. "Levi,Erwin" she looked at each person she was talking as she spoke there name "will you teach me that form of Karate" Sharing an agreeing look they spoke with out words. Having Genis know a form of martial arts was good not just cause she was a girl but also because she would be around them a lot more. Being around them could be dangerous hell even talking to them could be but she was the daughter of the guy they where dating so she need all the protection she could get. They hadn't been away from there spy life for the past 5 yrs more or less. They occasionally would stop in to the building where they us to work, never to say hi thought but because they where called in. They hadn't done another mission since Eren left, not that they weren't offered back in but they choose not too because it caused them to lose the one they loved. Thought once you where part of the life you could never leave. "Sure kid, it'll be good for you". The teen started smiling life a goofy child. Eren eventually went to start breakfast while his two loves showed his daughter her stance. He decided to make something light, so they wouldn't be to tired if they went any where later in the day. As Eren separated the yoke from the whites he could here the sound of feet rubbing into carpet ,genisisi was probably sliding her feet to get into stance. But he also heard the sound of bare feet approaching. Strong firm arms slipped around his wait and held him. Sighing in content Eren leaned back against the man behind him. "I'm sorry". He needed to apologize he wasn't sure if that was enough but he need to for everything. "I know you are but there no reason" "Erwin I-" he was cut off "It's not your fault any of it, I'm sure you had a reason for leaving no need to apologize. Let's not ruin a good day with any tears" in the living room they could hear her kiuyas as she punched. Eren finished cooking the eggs Erwin never leaving his side. Once he was done cooking he turned of the stove and leaned into Erwin who was leaning of the island watching Genisis practice karate _____________ Moving forward I did a punch. This was actually a lot of fun, I'd never asked dad to take me to Karate before but I didn't have to now. "Very good kid" Levi said. This actually makes me really happy he seem like a tuff guy to impress. Over the week of dad being in the hospital I gotta get to know Levi as well as Erwin. At first I was really annoyed that I had to deal with them all the time but there okay. I did learn that they really care about my dad. I tried to get more information out of them and there past but there where more able to weasel it out of me. I told them that Eren was the only foster parent that didn't stop caring about me. They where bad people and I felt comfortable with them. I felt almost guilty that I liked them. They weren't snot nose little shits that wanted to take what wasn't there's. They weren't abusers. I felt close to them. Levi was a hard shell on the outside I could tell right away, because that's how I was after my parents died. I always said if anything ever happened to them I would run. My family life wasn't always happy go lucky. My parents weren't bad parents they just couldn't get along very well. Fights where full of yelling screaming and cursing. Thought they always took care of me as best they could. Being the last born I was spoiled rotten and naturally my siblings hated me. As soon as I entered foster care I hated it most people where only in it for the money and I was left to the side. There was one family thought that stood out to me the most because they wanted to keep me. They wanted me to be part of there family if I only I had behaved. The mom her name was Chloe she was sweet and loving her husband Christopher was calm. They tried to hard but I wouldn't give in. I'm kinda glad now that I didn't because they where the family for me. No matter how hard they tried or how much they wanted to be I was to different. Chloe said one thing to me before I left. "We may not be the right family for you but you'll find them and when you do you'll know" and she was right. Here with Dad is perfect but I don't think I mind Levi and Erwin joining the family to much. They could have ignored me when I got hurt in the car accident. Levi didn't have to take us out to lunch almost every day. They didn't have to take care of dad. So maybe they weren't all that bad. "Take break kid you did well" "Thanks dad, WAIT sorry I meant Levi" "tttch it's okay kid" he said smiling at me. He smiled more of a small smirk but i made me happy just the same. I look over to see dad calmly taking with Erwin leaning against the larger male. I look back to Levi who is looking at my dad and Erwin to. He still has the same smile on his face but had a glisten in his eyes. "Love" I whisper. He looks over at me questioning but I ignore it. Smiling I trot over to day stomach growling asking for breakfast. We all sat down to egg whites and english muffins. I covered my english muffin in butter and jam. I hmm in content as the taste of the sweet butter crisp goodness enters my mouth. Opening I see all three men starring at me with weird looks. I guess I was being a little loud. Oops. They all burst out in laughter dad trying to finish the food in his mouth clutching his side where his ribs where still broke. He started wheezing from trying to stop laughing and the pain. "Relax kid take a deep breath" Levi chimed in but dad was red in the face already. We finished up breakfast and cleared we sat on the couch watch tv. I could tell that Levi and Erwin wanted to cuddle and be close to my dad but he wouldn't let them. I figured it was because I was around he wanted me to be comfortable and not see him rush into it. I sat on the arm of the couch next to it flipping through channels of infomercials and dumb cartoons. I finale settled on the news. It was generic there was a burglary and car chase yesterday and all of that. Sighing I settled back into the couch. I have always been quite hard to entertain. I was ADHD and it was impossible to get me to sit still. The older I've gotten the better I've been at sitting. This time I was bouncing my right leg that was draped over the left. I can tell I'm bouncing the couch and that Levi and Erwin are getting a little annoyed I was going to get up but dad stopped me he said how bout I go get dressed and he'll take me to go school shopping like we've been planning to do for the past few

* * *

 

 Genisis ran up to her room and went to get ready. Mean while the boyfriend trio sat down stairs two of them looking skeptical at the single one. "Brat you seriously think you'll be able to walk around a clothing store" "Well not complete I'll stop and rest, it just school starts again soon and I promised her new clothes before it starts." " well she'll get new clothes except your not taking her, me and this big blondie will take her" "But lev-" He was cut off by Genisisi entering the living room once more Levi told her the change of plans thought she didn't seem to disappointed. She went to the car and wait while they went upstairs to change. Erwin. came back down with a causal white button up sleeves rolled up and Levi in a black V-neck and fitting pants. Eren sat back into the couch mouth hanging open. Erwin glances over at him a smirk on his lips as he informed Eren if his drool. The teen quickly closed his mouth and wipes away the drool. Blushing as he looked away. But he was soon forced to face them as Levi turned the teen face so he and there boyfriend could kiss him goodbye. They each walked out with satisfied grins across there faces. Once they got in the car, the black Porsche as choose by the teen. " So kid where do you wanna stop first ?" Thinking for a moment the teen responded with a surprising question ? "Depends how much money did my dad give you, cause I don't wanna us it all ?" Surprised by the mature but mystery answer for the teen the duo began to pry a little. "why are you worried about the money gen?" Erwin asked. "Cause where always tight on money and I wanna make sure dad has enough money if he wants to get something for him self" The car feel silent for a moment Levi and Erwin taking in what they had heard. They didn't get much time to absorb what they had heard before they where left with another bomb shell. "I think that's why he had those boyfriends cause they had money and that's what we needed" It broke there hearts to here what there boy had been doing and to keep his daughter happy. They each exchanged a look at one another. This went so much more deep than they had anticipated but they where gonna ride it through cause the loved Eren. And if they where asked they started to love Genisisi just as much. "Well Gen" they smiled at her through the review mirror "your not gonna have to worry about that anymore now that we're around" she smiled back. She wanted to believe what they were telling her. She wanted to snuggles up in a cozy life with them and her dad but she was realistic. Life was never this easy people didn't just catch a break and have amazing fun lives after a hardship. There was something there that they all couldn't see yet. But for now even for a few hours she was gonna be a teen and enjoy buying school close and hanging out with her dads new boyfriends. That's what she did. They went to an indoor shopping mall where she seemed reluctant to look at anything from the vendors. With a little coaxing she started to pick out shirts and a few pairs of pants. "Kid stop worrying about money we have plenty, you just need to worry about how your gonna match a shirt with shoes speaking of which u haven't got any yet" Levi pushed her back to a shoe seller where she picked out some black converse. They left the shopping mall in search of another clothing shop. They ended up at the mall to which Genisisi raced to Hot topic. Erwin looked to Levi. "Haha I guess we just needed to find the right store" Leaving the store a few hours later they had bought 7 pairs of jeans, 6 shirts most bands like "Get scared" and "Green Day". She also got a jean vest a new backpack and buttons to go one it. Before they left the mall she got 2 pairs of shoes. Levi and Erwin bought her a gift for her birthday that was only a few months away. They packed everything into the car and started home. Looking at the time they decided to buy food for dinner so Eren wouldn't feel obligated to cook. Asking the sleepy teen what she wanted probably wasn't the best idea but they felt it was her day so they went home with "In and Out" burgers fries and shakes. Levi held the food upfront so nothing would spill in the car and the teen way fast approaching sleep in the back seat. Erwin pulled into the drive way and ran up to the front door and waited for Eren to unlock the door. As he waited Levi managed to get Genisisi to get out of the car. Once out the car Gen stumbled to the door to her awaiting dad. Walking past his open arms for a hug she made a bee line for the couch. Which seemed to have become her new bed. The trio sat at the table and ate in quiet peace for as along as it would last until Levi needed answers. "Kid we need to talk" Eren looked up from his burger wides eyed and unsure. Swallowing his last bite be answers "sure". They started to discuss a topic Eren wanted to avoid at all cost but seemed to keep resurfacing one he knew they wouldn't be proud of him for. The dinner table was full of intense whisper barely audible to those intended to hear it. The whispers where hurt and the occasional sniffle. Levi and Erwin promised him that it hadn't mattered when they can back that what he had done didn't matter. But there concern for his metal wheel being was to much. He had practically been selling himself to keep Gen okay. The money he got from her was barely making ends meet. He was lucky he didn't have to pay for the house. In a way it came with the kid. They finished there emotional conversation and cleaned dinner once again leaving the teen one the couch food out in case she woke up hungry. The started what had become a new nightly routine. And went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone long time no see. Sorry I just haven't had much inspiration lately and rather update when I do than have a bad filler chapter. But yeah. So here the update so again love hearing from u guys so comment please


End file.
